My Heart Belongs To You Drabble Collection
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles, of various different pairings. Recently merged two collections of drabbles, some won't involve pairings. Rated T, just in case.
1. TamakiHaruhi: Silence Is Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>TamakiHaruhi**  
><em>"Silence Is Love"<em>

* * *

><p>In the garden, showered by the petals of the cherry blossoms, as the golden haired host king, and natural host girl. The two were hardly ever alone, there was always someone around. Today was different, they were completely alone. Each one would steal a glance from the other, neither one wanting to change what they had.<p>

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked, cutting their silence like a knife through butter.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki replied, a hopeful look in his lavender eyes.

Instead of speaking, Haruhi brushed the petals out of his golden hair with her fingers, and found her hand enveloped by his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know I already have a collection of drabbles story going, but those are more about random moments between characters, not actual romance. So, I've set myself a challenge! I'm to write 25 drabbles with exactly 100 words per drabble. I hope to achieve it. These will all be pairings, not of the same couples - though I might write more than just one of each couple though. Pairing suggestions welcome, so if you want to see one about a certain pairing, do tell me!


	2. HoneyReiko: Without A Curse?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>ReikoMitsukuni**  
><em>"Without A Curse?"<em>

* * *

><p>Reiko walked down the hallway, with her red yarn in hand. She was determined to win Honey's heart, even if it took every curse she had. That's when she saw the golden haired lolita boy leaving class, he didn't have Usa-chan today.<p>

"Hi Reiko!" Honey said, waving at the dark haired girl. "Would you like to get some cake with me?"

For a moment, Reiko wondered what curse she had used on him this morning, but she couldn't, because this would have been the first curse for today.

"I'd love to!" Reiko replied, while hiding the yarn behind her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Reiko is the girl from the manga, that has a huge crush on Honey - I love them as a couple. I didn't make her name up, Reiko is her actual name - I might have spelt it wrong though, not sure. If anyone knows the correct spelling, please let me know.


	3. HikaruKaoru: Brotherly Love, Always

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>HikaruKaoru**  
><em>"Brotherly Love, Always."<em>

* * *

><p>The twins always put their guests first, when they came to visit, but they were running out of material to use.<p>

"But what could we do this time?" Hikaru asked, glancing up at Kaoru.

Kaoru noticed the girls watching them. "You work so hard to make our guests happy..."

Realising what Kaoru was doing, Hikaru joined in. "It really hard for me... but as long as I'm with you..."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said, as his brother moved his face closer to his own.

As planned, the girls screamed with delight. With out trying, they had given their guests what they wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This one was so difficult for me, because I've never understood Hikaru and Kaoru's twincest. But, I knew I would have to write about them eventually, best to write one now, instead of totally avoiding it completely.


	4. MoriHaruhi: Rain Drops of Chivalry

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>TakashiHaruhi**  
><em>"Rain Drops of Chivalry"<em>

* * *

><p>Haruhi was on her way home, she would take a short cut through the courtyard, but it was raining. At the same time, Mori was just finishing Kendo club. He saw Haruhi, and aproached her with his umbrella held out for her. To him, it seemed right that she have it.<p>

Haruhi shook her head. "That umbrella is only big enough for one person, one of us would get soaked. That doesn't seem fair." Haruhi held out her hand. "I say neither of us should use it."

Mori and Haruhi, walked into the rain without using the umbrella, holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ask and you will recieve! XP I've always wanted to say that, when publishing a request. Thanks to princessakiza1090 for the request, I hope you like this one! :D Everyone else who's reading, I hope you like this drabble to.


	5. KaoruHaruhi: Never Considered

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>KaoruHaruhi**  
><em>"Never Considered."<em>

* * *

><p>Haruhi walked into the clubroom, with Hikaru's words ringing in her ears. <em>"Kaoru told me I should tell you how I felt."<em> Her lips curved into a smile, when she saw Kaoru sat on the windowsill.

"Why did you tell Hikaru to ask me out?" Haruhi asked, while walking across the room.

"Because, he cares a lot about you," Kaoru replied. "And, as long as he's happy, that's all that matters."

"What about my happiness?" Haruhi asked. "Kaoru, it's you that I like, not Hikaru."

Kaoru couldn't believe his ears. He had never considered Haruhi's feelings, when he stepped aside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This one my friend suggested, and after she explained the appeal of the pairing to me, I just had to write it. If you have any requests, let me know, I'd love to know what pairings you'd like to see.


	6. MoriHoney: Shared Happiness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>TakashiMitsukuni**  
><em>"Shared Happiness."<em>

* * *

><p>"Takashi!" Honey sobbed, tears flowing from his eyes, as he run towards his tall stoic cousin. "I lost Usa-chan!"<p>

The silent stoic held out the bunny plushie. "Mitsukuni, you left him with me," Mori said.

The lolita boy's eyes lit up with joy, as he embraced the plushie. "Usa-chan, I bet you were really lonely without me!" Honey said. "Thanks, Takashi!"

Mori nodded his head and grunting, like he always did.

As Mori watched his cousin, Honey, twirl Usa-chan around, and laughing in his usual energetic way, Mori's mouth curved up into a smile, Honey's happiness was his own happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This one was another suggestion by a friend. Hope you like it. :D Remember, suggest pairings! I need all the help I can get, to complete this goal for myself.


	7. HikaruHaruhi: A Second Date

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>HikaruHaruhi**  
><em>"A Second Date."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi,<em>

_I could never relate to anyone, my world was just me and Kaoru. There was our world, and everyone elses. Then you crossed over into it, slowly the others joined you. I wondered, would you consider a second date? I promise not to be a jerk, like last time._

_Hikaru._

"What's that, you're writing?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing," Hikaru replied, trying to hide the note with his hand.

Haruhi move his hand, and leaned closer read it his note. "How about on Saturday?" Haruhi asked.

"Should I pick you up from your apartment?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, yeah," Haruhi replied, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Since I wrote Kaoru/Haruhi, might as well write Hikaru/Haruhi to. And, after all I do want a variety of pairings. Hope you like it.


	8. TamakiHaruhi: Haruhi Is My Wife Fantasy

**A/N**: Just recently, I realised that I seriously needed to do a clean up of my stories, and get rid of ones that I don't intend to finish. So, I'm merging two collections of drabbles, these are My Heart Belongs To You and Host Club Moments. This was the first drabble in Host Club Moments.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki<strong>

_Haruhi Is My Wife Fantasy_

* * *

><p>"Haruhi is just my daughter!" Tamaki said, defensively.<p>

"What about your "Haruhi is my wife" fantasy, Boss?" Kaoru retorted.

_"Haruhi, my love, I'm home!" Tamaki called, as he walked into the apartment._

_"Welcome home, my reason for living..." Haruhi replied, her voice laced with love._

_"Oh, you..." Tamaki replied, lovingly._

_Tamaki hugged Haruhi, the twirled her around in the air. Haruhi giggled joyously, while Tamaki flashed a dashing smile._

_"I love you, Tamaki!" Haruhi said, lovingly._

_"I love you, Haruhi!" Tamaki replied._

Tamaki's eyes were glistening with his desire for his fantasy to come true, when the fantasy faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I couldn't resist writing a drabble about one of Tamaki's fantasies, because they make me laugh so much, they are always totally OOC for Haruhi, and contradicts his whole "Haruhi is my daughter" thing. XD


	9. Honey: Chocolate or Strawberry?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Honey<strong>

_Chocolate or Strawberry?_

* * *

><p>In the host club, was one tough decision to make: Should Honey have a chocolate cake, or a strawberry shortcake? He looked at the chocolate one, and then the shortcake.<p>

"Which one do you think I should have, Usa-chan?" Honey asked the pink bunny plushie.

Usa-chan had been sat on the chair opposite Honey, he didn't move or make any sound, since Usa-chan was just a plushie.

"I could have the chocolate cake, but the strawberry shortcake looks good too," Honey continued. He inhaled the delicious smell of both of the cakes. "They both smell yummy, Usa-chan. I'll have both!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This was based of a conversation with a friend, we couldn't decide whether to have chocolate cake or strawberry shortcake, and then I thought, "What would Honey do?" So, here's the result.


	10. Kyoya: The Idea of the Shadow King

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya<strong>

_The Idea of the (Shadow) King_

* * *

><p>"What could our next theme be?" Tamaki muttered, as he paced the room.<p>

Kyoya was feigning disinterest, whilst typing on his computer. Kyoya was currently searching a website of Hawaiian themes, while Tamaki rambled on and on about different ideas that he had - none of them would work.

"What do you think we should do, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya didn't say anything, he just stood up - leaving the site on the screen, he walked away from the computer.

"Kyoya! I have the best idea!" Tamaki shouted, as he looked at the screen.

"Great idea, Tamaki," The Shadow King replied, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This is pretty much how I imagined every "idea" Tamaki "had" for themes happening. Plus, Shadow King is awesome. XP


	11. Haruhi: Damn Rich People

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi<strong>

_Damn Rich People..._

* * *

><p>Yet again, Haruhi was on her way back from an errand to get more coffee. Haruhi knew that the guys never would get it themselves, they would always ask her. The clubroom was exactly how it was when she left.<p>

All of them had their guests. Tamaki's guests were swooning because of his romantic words. Kyoya walked around the room, writing in his notebook. Honey was pigging out on cake. Mori was as stoic as ever. Hikaru and Kaoru did their brotherly love thing.

"Did you get everything on our list?" Tamaki called over.

_'Damn rich people...'_ Haruhi thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The inspiration for this, was one of two episodes. One of my all time favourites, "A Challenge From Lobelia Girl's Academy!" and "Starting Today You Are A Host!" Mostly because in both, Haruhi is sent out to get some coffee. The Lobelia one especially, because Hikaru and Kaoru practically throw her out of the classroom, and tell her that they couldn't go themselves, because she's the only one that knows where the store is. The first episode, because Tamaki is a tad condescending, because he talks to her like she's dumb, when asking if she got everything on the list - of course, he doesn't know she's a she yet.


	12. Mori: The Unspoken Words

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Mori<strong>

_The Unspoken Words_

* * *

><p>"Morning, Mori," A girl said, as she passed him in the hallway.<p>

The stoic host thought she was pretty, he considered telling her, but he knew that wouldn't be right. It was his duty as a Morinozuka, to honor the bond between his family, and the Haninozukas. If he did say something, what would he say? '_You look pretty today, would you like to watch me care for my cousin?' _or '_Since I am honor bound to care for my cousin, I can't actually do anything about the fact that I find you attractive.'_

"Morning," Mori said, simply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Not very easy to write about Mori, because in one of the twin's words, "He doesn't really do anything." Sorry if this one sucks.

If you have any suggestions for these, I'd love to see them. First, I'm going to write one for each host, but after that, I'm really not sure.


	13. Kaoru: The Spell on the Carriage

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru<strong>

_The Spell On The Carriage_

* * *

><p>"Come to Daddy!" Tamaki said, his arms held out.<p>

_'That was the spell on our carriage,_' Kaoru thought. _'Tamaki, our host king, calls Haruhi his daughter.'_

When he tried to hug her, Haruhi pinched his hand, to get him off her.

"Mama! Haruhi hurt me!" Tamaki shouted, to Kyoya.

Kyoya didn't acknowlege Tamaki, ingoring the nickname.

_'And, Kyoya is the mother. He refers to the rest of us, as his family. I came to depend on the spell. When it returns to a pumpkin again, I don't know what I'll do... hopefully, some friendship bonds never break.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, this one was rushed. I was going to write one with both Hikaru and Kaoru, but it ended up being mostly about Hikaru. So, I just quickly wrote something around Kaoru's thought from the halloween episode, from the anime, as a space filler. Sorry if this one sucks to.


	14. HikaruHaruhi: Friends, For Now

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru<strong>

_Friends, For Now_

* * *

><p>"Haruhi..." Hikaru said, as he approached the host club crossdresser. Kaoru's voice echoed in his head, <em>'Hikaru, if you don't tell people how you feel, they'll never know.'<em>

"Morning, Hikaru," Haruhi replied. That had always made Hikaru happy, how Haruhi could tell them both apart, she certainly proved that thieving maid wrong.

"Would you like to come over to my house, later?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Haruhi said. Hikaru wanted to smile, until she added: "I do need a study buddy."

Hikaru sighed, at her naivety. "Alright, see you later." They will just be friends, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This one was a attempt at Hikaru/Haruhi pairing, but I think it kinda sucked... I'm really not sure about it. I've never really understood that pairing anyway.

Now, I'm open to any requests, or suggestions anyone has. They don't have to be about just the hosts, they could be about anyone, and include pairings.


	15. Benibara: Sweet, Fair Maiden

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Benibara<strong>

_Sweet, Fair Maiden_

* * *

><p>Benibara was alone, in the rehearsal room, of late, she had been distracted from performances. Her love for another was strong, like the radiant beauty of a maiden in love.<p>

"Oh, fair maiden... if only you would accept my love..." she whispered to the empty room. No one was there to hear her, not that she wanted anyone to. Her private thoughts should remain that way, and she had to keep up her image, for the sake of her fans.

"But, you cast me onto the craggy shores of fate," Benibara said, her voice filled with sorrow. "Sweet, fair maiden..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I had to write one about Benibara (Benio Amakusa), because she's my absolute favourite character. :D


	16. KasanodaHaruhi: One Sided Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Kasanoda<strong>

_One Sided Love_

* * *

><p>The red haired boy, Ritsu Kasanoda, brushed his finger against the small bird's wing. He apologised when the bird chirped in pain, because he didn't intend to hurt the poor little thing.<p>

"Sorry! I'll get something for you..." Kasanoda said, his voice filled with concern.

At the time, Haruhi was passing, she had some bandages in her pocket, she had gotten them for free at the store. Being a friend, she offered to them. "I have some bandages, if you need them," she said.

Kasanoda's heart began to beat faster. "Thank you.." he muttered, blushing.

"No problem," Haruhi replied, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I wrote this one, whilst watching the episodes with Kasanoda, and couldn't resist writing it.


	17. TamakiHaruhi: Umbrella of Love Fantasy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki<strong>

_Umbrella Of Love Fantasy_

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm off then," Haruhi said, as she left the school building. It was raining.<p>

Tamaki and the others were stood just under the shelter.

_"Haruhi... how would you like to share my umbrella?" Tamaki asked, looking so handsome he was glistening with radiance._

_"Oh, Sempai... I love you," Haruhi replied, her eyes glistening with love._

_Tamaki opened his umbrella, and the two walked out into the rain, holding hands._

"It will happen just like that!" Tamaki said, his eyes filled with desire.

What Tamaki didn't know was, Mori had given her his umbrella during the fantasy. Haruhi was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The idea for this one was given to me by my friend, and I just had to write it.


	18. KyoyaRenge: Person On The Inside

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>KyoyaRenge **  
><em>"Person On The Inside."<em>

* * *

><p>"Getting to know a person little by little..." the redhaired otaku muttered, while watching Kyoya calculate the club finances. Haruhi was right, it was more fun that way. It was Kyoya that brought her to Japan, but it was the host club that made her want to stay.<p>

Renge got up, and crossed the room. "May I?" she asked, gesturing at the empty seat.

"Sure," Kyoya replied, still focusing his attention on the books.

Renge decided that she will begin getting to know Kyoya, for who he is little by little, instead of treating him like her own living fantasy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks to ookamikagemiko for your requests, I will get started on them as soon as I can. I have had this one written for a while, and really wanted to post it first. I actually kinda like Renge/Kyoya pairings.


	19. KyoyaHaruhi: Because We Care

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>KyoyaHaruhi **  
><em>"Because We Care."<em>

* * *

><p>As Haruhi walked into the empty club room, she noticed that Kyoya was talking on the phone, so she remained silent. She couldn't help wondering who he was talking to.<p>

"Well, good to talk to you again, Ranka," Kyoya said, before hanging up on the phone.

Haruhi's expression fell, into one of complete annoyance. So, he was reporting back to her father about her?

"Kyoya-sempai, why do report back to my father?" Haruhi asked, breaking the silence.

"Because, I... we all care about you," Kyoya replied. Now was not the time for confessions, he was not ready to change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This one was requested by ookamikagemiko, I hope you like it! I will get right on your request for a Haruhi/Honey drabble, as soon as I get some ideas for it. If you could let me know what you'd like to see in it, that would be great. I've never understood the appeal of Haruhi/Honey personally, but that is what these drabbles are about - writing about pairings I normally wouldn't, so I would like to write it.

In this one, it was going to be all romantic and mushy, but it seemed too out of character for Kyoya and Haruhi.


	20. KasanodaTetsuya: A Smile For You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>KasanodaTetsuya**  
><em>"A Smile For You."<em>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, young lord," Tetsuya said, at the sight of his redheaded friend.<p>

"Morning, Tetsuya," Ritsu replied, as he left for school, carrying his school briefcase.

Tetsuya couldn't help smiling, as he watched the young lord leave. Just seeing how happy Ritsu was, now that he had friends like that Fujioka boy, everyone could see Ritsu for the kind hearted young man he was. Tetsuya's own feeling for Ritsu had grown stronger, but he would never say a word, because just seeing Ritsu happy was enough. He continued to sweep the path, whistling to himself, happy about his better life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I just had to write this one. I was rereading a really good Kasanoda/Tetsuya story, realised why not add a drabble of the pairing? It was kinda quickly written, but I'm happy with the results.

Oh, and I totally recommend the story Not Gettin' Over You, it is a beautifully written story. Best Kasanoda/Tetsuya story I've ever read. The author of it goes under the penname Ritsu Kasanoda.


	21. Nekozawa: In The Moon's Light

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Nekozawa<strong>  
><em>"In The Moon's Light."<em>

* * *

><p>The echo of each footstep, in the empty hallway, the cloaked boy seemed most content. Nothing thrilled him more, than walking along the halls of the manor, during the midnight hour. The way the silver light from the moon flowed so elegantly through the windows, barred only by the black gossamer curtains.<p>

"This is our time, Belzenef," Nekozawa told the yellow cat puppet on his hand.

The darkness may be when every other being takes time to rest, waiting for the daylight hours. For Nekozawa, it was freedom. It takes a special kind of person, to truly embrace the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: While going through my drabbles, I noticed that I haven't written one about Nekozawa, which striked me as odd, because Nekozawa is awesome! So, here it is! Enjoy. Until my next update, adieu!


	22. Yasuchika: Chika's Hypocrisy

**Note from Rose**: If you haven't read the manga, this drabble probably won't make much sense to you. It will probably seem OOC, but I assure you, that it is completely in character to the Yasuchika in the manga.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasuchika Haninozuka<strong>  
><em>"Chika's Hypocrisy."<em>

* * *

><p>"You alien!" Yasuchika shouted to his brother, before slamming his bedroom door shut.<p>

For four reasons Yasuchika hated his brother: One, Mitsukuni was unbeatable to him. Two, Mitsukuni has no self control, like he isn't a Haninozuka at all. Three, Mitsukuni can do whatever he likes, while Yasuchika has to train harder. Four, Mitsukuni has the courage to be open with what he likes.

Yasuchika pulled out his scrap book of pictures of little chicks that he had collected, as he looked at the cute yellow little baby chicks in the pictures, a look of delight spread over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I was writing a chapter for my latest story, featuring the Haninozuka family, and I realised that Yasuchika hadn't made it into my collection of drabbles. So, here it is, a Yasuchika story.

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I will answer all requests in the next drabble. :D


	23. Ranka: Daddy Doesn't Approve

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranka Fujioka<strong>  
><em>"Daddy Doesn't Approve."<em>

* * *

><p>"Bye, Sweetie! Don't forget the cake!" Ranka yelled to Haruhi, as she left to go the supermarket.<p>

Tamaki sat at the low table, feeling awkward. He wished that he could have thought of a reason why he had to go with Haruhi. Between them there was a long awkward silence.

"Dear Ranka, thank you for..." Tamaki said, before he was cut across by Ranka.

"Just because my little Haruhi is now dating you, doesn't mean anything has changed," Ranka replied, whilst glaring at Tamaki. "You are still my enemy!"

"Waa!" Tamaki yelled, as he fell into a pit of despair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I was going to write requests, but then I got the idea for this one, and two others. I'm really sorry if I didn't get to write your request. Hopefully, if I do make another collection of drabbles, when I've completed all my other stories, feel free to make a request then.


	24. BenibaraHaruhi: Alone, My Dear?

**Note from Rose**: If you don't like Yuri, even if it's hinting upon, then don't read this drabble.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>BenibaraHaruhi**  
><em>"Alone, My Dear."<em>

* * *

><p>"Is your father not home?" Benibara asked, glancing around the apartment.<p>

"No, he's at work," Haruhi replied, while preparing the tea.

Haruhi didn't know why Benibara had come to visit, since her home life had almost nothing to do with the host club, so there was no window for revenge or whatever.

"Good," Benibara said, her hands guiding Haruhi's away from the tea. "The innocence... of a maiden, masked by men's brutish ways..." Benibara whispered, into Haruhi's ear. "But not entirely forgotten." Her lips lingered over Haruhi's cheek, then over her lips.

Haruhi closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I've been seriously stressing over this one, whether I should add it or not. I've had it written since I started writing these. I finally decided to take a chance and add it.


	25. Zuka Club: Adieu!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuka Club<strong>  
><em>"Adieu!"<em>

* * *

><p>In the dance studio, was three girls. Each one knelt on bended knee.<p>

"Lobelia!" they sang, as they raised the lily flower in their left hand.

"St Lobelia Academy, high school second year, Benio Amakusa," the tallest said, as she stood.

"Lobelia!" they sang, as a spotlight fell on them.

"Second year student, Chizuru Maihara," said the most graceful, as she stood.

"Lobelia!" they sang, throwing their lilies into the air.

"And, first year Hinako Tsuwabuki," said the smallest, as she stood.

"This, my dears, is the end to Rose's little drabble collection... Adieu!" Benio said, waving to their audience.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, that's it, I finally meet my challenge! That was fun writing them. I did say in the last drabble that I wasn't taking requests anymore, so those that have requested, sorry.

Hopefully, I'll do another drabble collection once I've finished all my other stories.


End file.
